tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Case of the Second Time Train
The first book in the 11th Grade (2012-2013) and the twenty-second in the series, the story continues on from the 10th Grade finale and unlike any adventure before or after it, the narration is provided by Dr. Watson. The story starts off in September 2012 but largely takes place in Victorian London. Summery The story starts off with a bang as Armand is running through the school property at Green Meadow (looking more like an apocalyptic warzone) trying to avoid snipers in the dark night. The narrator (Dr. Watson) explains to the reader that sometime after the start of the year, Professor Moriarty and his gang had appeared at the school and ramsacked it trying to hunt down Armand. Now Armand is trying to get to the meeting place in the red barn (where his class agreed to meet in such emergencies like this to try and figure out a new plan). However he is trapped at Green Meadow and has to get the snipers off his scent. He hides in the Arts Building where he sends an emergency text message on his then relativly new cell phone to his friends. He then overhears that Professor Moriarty is hunting him down because he does not want him to use the time train to go back in time and recover the plans and documents of the said machine explaining why they went missing. Armand also discovers that Professor Moriarty is a master of the Supernatural Arts as the sinister Victorian crimelord discovers his hiding spot. Moriarty prepares to kill Armand when Willa (who had returned from her exchange trip) intervenes challenging the Professor to a sword duel which promptly commences. As the fight goes on Armand tries to escape from the lackeys but receives a gash in the arm from Moriarty's blade. Despite being injured badly Armand nonetheless leads the lackeys astray and traps them in the instrument storage room. The fight between Willa and Moriarty continues until they get to the upper balcony of the Rose Hall Theater where the Professor knocks Willa's blade out of her hand. At that moment Armand enters the Hall on the lower level. Saving Armand from being shot, Willa shoves Moriarty down and leaps over the balcony and lands on the cushion of a seat, much to the amazment and terror of Armand. The two kids then escape while Moriarty releases his lackeys from their trap. Willa and Armand return to the barn where Armand reveals to the others what he had learned and annouces that they are going back in time to seek help from Sherlock Holmes. After being hurried out of their hiding place by the sound of hound dogs and missing the shots of Col. Moran (Britain's best game hunter) the kids finally get to the Time Train and subsequentially Victorian London. There they convince Sherlock Holmes to help them out, hide the Time Train in an abandoned station and purchase 19th century clothing to blend in with the crowd. Time goes on with some kids disappearing, strange occurances happening around the railway systems in London and Armand recieving a bullet in the shoulder from Moriarty as a threat to Sherlock Holmes to stay off the case. Despite this, Holmes eventually discovers the location of where Moriarty's own Time Train is located and along with what kids remained attempted to burgle the plans and documents of the Time Trains from there. Chaos ensures when Moriarty reappears in his own Time Train and a duel between the Professor, Sherlock and Willa erupts with Armand on a wild goose chase to fight off Col. Moran and recover the plans and documents which keep transfering from hand to hand. Finally Armand manages to escape to the original Time Train with the plans in his hands. Moriarty, seeing this, abducts Willa and boards his own Time Train to chase after him. The chase distracts Armand from setting proper time coordinants, forcing him to make due with what he has. The chase goes throughout London and ends with Armand teleporting himself to a different time period leaving Moriarty and his Time Train to crash into the face of the Big Ben Clock Tower. In the time that Armand teleported himself to (the 1700s), he discovers that Sophia had been left in a different time period by Moriarty and had lived there for some years now in comfort. With this information Armand burns the Professor's copies of the plans and documents as well as the plans for the second Time Train and goes further back in time to recover Sophia in her original age. Returning to Victorian London Armand saves Willa, who being in Moriarty's Time Train at the time of the chase, had to suffer hanging on to the arm of Big Ben (Harold Lloyd style) when the Time Train faded from the ripple effect. The event happens much to Armand's surprise as she fell into the Time Train through the roof, and right into his arms. Then he rescues his other friends as soon as Sherlock Holmes discovers the time periods where Moriarty had taken each one to (Alisa from 0 AD, Rose Tui from the 1950s, Kat from the 1960s, Thea from the Roman Age, Gabriel from the Neanderthal period, and Taylor from the 1970s). Everyone then thanks Sherlock Holmes for his help and return to 2012 to continue living their normal lives. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Rose Tui *Alisa *Katherine *Sophia *Thea *Sabine *Armand *Gabriel *Taylor *Lukas *Yaniv 19th Century Era London *Det. Sherlock Holmes *Dr. John Watson *Mrs. Hudson *Prof. James Moriarty *Col. Sebastian Moran *Alfred Bassick *Fred Porlock *Thomas Leary *Sidney Prince *Jim Craigin *"Lightfoot" McTague Category:Stories Category:11th Grade